Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices have dominated the current flat-panel display market due to its advantages of small size, low power consumption, non-radiation, and so on.
In one common type of TFT-LCD devices, a signal voltage is applied to liquid crystal pixel to rotate the liquid crystal molecules, and a storage capacitor is electrically connected in parallel with the liquid crystal pixel. When the TFT is turned on or off, a feed-through voltage occurs in the pixel electrode, resulting in adverse effects on display quality. The larger the storage capacitor, the smaller the feed-through voltage effects. The capacitance of the storage capacitor may be increased by increasing the electrode areas of the storage capacitor.